La nota
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Después de descubrir que el chico con el que se había ido a casa tenia novia, decidió vengarse en el acto. Viñeta TaikixNene.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni el 95% de la trama de esta historia.

* * *

Acabábamos de terminar un largo y agotador evento que coordino la firma de relaciones publicas en la que trabajo. Mis colegas tenían ganas de ir a tomar unas copas, pero yo hacía poco había terminado con Kiriha mi novio, y quería estrenar un mini-vestido violeta que parecía lencería que había adquirido recientemente, así que decidí que era la hora de hacer mi primera salida sola.

Llegue a mi restaurante francés favorito (como estaba sola quise ir a un lugar conocido y relativamente tranquilo) y me senté en el bar.

Antes de tomar el primer sorbo de mi copa de vino, un chico de pelo marrón y con mechones que apuntaban a todas partes, bastante atractivo de ojos grises, se me acerco y empezamos a conversar.

Se llamaba Taiki y me sentí inmediatamente atraída a él, sobre todo por su mente ágil. Al poco rato, era evidente que el sentía lo mismo por mí, y una hora más tarde, su mano descansaba sobre mi rodilla. Dos horas después, ya estaba en mitad de mi muslo. A las tres horas me invito a su departamento (y tras un rápido vistazo al dedo anular de su mano izquierda para descartar la existencia de algún anillo de compromiso o la marca de bronceado por exposición al sol que este dejaba) yo acepte.

En cuanto llegamos a su edificio (habíamos estado besándonos todo el tiempo que duro el viaje en taxi), la cosas se pusieron más intensas.

Terminamos en la cama matrimonial blanca de su habitación, me curioso el tamaño ya que me pareció que él vivía solo, supuse que le gustaba tener comodidad extra. Antes de que comenzáramos a quitarnos la ropa, me excuse para ir al baño. Estaba retocando mi brillo labial cuando me llamo la atención algo que vi en el lavabo: una crema desmaquilladora. Taiki no había mencionado que tuviera novia, y a no ser que fuera un travesti o un agente especial en cubierto, no había explicación para que aquel producto femenino estuviera en su baño.

Cuando regrese al cuarto, me senté en sus piernas, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le pregunte si había olvidado mencionar que tenía novia. Primero intento eludir la respuesta riéndose, pero más tarde me confesó que estaba saliendo con una mujer llamada Akane, pero no era nada serio. No nací ayer: si Akane se quitaba el maquillaje frente a él, la relación tenía que ser seria.

Me deslice al centro de la cama y me recosté boca arriba, deje que me siguiera besando mientras dejaba un camino de besos por mi mandíbula y cuello bajando lentamente cada vez más y más, cuando su atención estuvo concentrada en mi clavícula levante la mirada para fijarme en las almohadas arriba de mi cabeza y distinguí algunos pelo rojos, fruncí el ceño entendiéndolo todo, cuando empezó a quitarme el vestido, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de acostarme con el hombre de otra. Supe que me sentiría muy mal si permitiera que Taiki la hiciera eso a su novia… Y en ese instante se me ocurrió una fantástica idea.

Comentando que había tomado mucha agua, me excuse nuevamente para ir al baño. Tome un bolígrafo y un recibo viejo de mi bolso de mano y escribí una nota: "Akane, odio tener que decir esto, pero Taiki trajo a otra mujer a la casa esta noche. Yo no sabía que el tenia novia hasta que vi el desmaquillador en el baño. Termina la relación. Te mereces a alguien mejor". Doble la nota y la metí dentro de la tapa del frasco.

Cuando salí del baño, volvió a abrazarme, y a pesar de que tenía ganas de arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, fingí un dolor de estomago y le dije que tenía que irme a casa. Me hizo prometer que nos volveríamos a ver, cosa que no iba a ocurrir nunca (por eso deje de ir a ese restaurante francés). Nunca sabré si Akane me hizo caso, hasta el día de hoy aun me sigo preguntando si leyó la nota que le deje. Ahora siempre me aseguro de revisar bien el gabinete del baño antes de liarme con un nuevo chico.

FIN

* * *

Esta historia le pertenece a la sección de la revista Cosmopolitan llamada "Lo peor que he hecho en mi vida" yo solo la adapte a Digimon.

Quería poner a un líder como el villano de la historia porque siempre son los chicos buenos.

PD: Este es mi líder favorito.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
